Electrical receivers are used in a variety of applications. For example, next generation automotive vehicles may have multiple onboard systems and sensors that send data to a centralized computer module. Such data may include, for example, pressure data from a tire pressure monitoring system, as well as information from entertainment, air conditioning, or other such systems. Such a wireless communication system may benefit from a receiver that can receive multiple channels simultaneously. One channel may be used to continuously provide data (e.g., tire pressure data) and another channel may be used more intermittently such as for entertainment or air conditioning control data. Such channels may be generally unrelated with respect to their input power level, channel raster, modulation, information content, and instantaneous phase. Separation between the center frequencies of the channels may be arbitrarily close or far apart.